A Not So Secret Super Secret
by FluffyDoom27
Summary: Jude confessed to Gaius, and Gaius has been ignoring him ever since. Jude doesn't know what to do. Jude/Gaius. One-sided Leia/Jude and Alvin/Jude on the side. One-shot.


**This is the last Tales of Xillia 2 request I did. This last one is Jude/Gaius, also some one-sided Alvin/Jude and Leia/Jude just because. I hope you enjoyed these one-shots ^^.**

 **Diclaimer: I do not own tales of Xillia 1 or 2.  
_**

Jude sighed, staring at his empty message box. He had sent Gaius a multitude of texts within the past few weeks and the proud king hadn't responded to one of them! He knew he wasn't the best with the things but it didn't make him feel any less ignored.

He waited a little while longer before sending one last text in frustration. He had even sent him a few letters! Jude sighed to himself, knowing that he wouldn't get a response. When his GHS beeped his heart leapt before plummeting down upon the realization that it wasn't Gaius, or even a text. He sighed, grouchily picking up the phone, "What do you want, Leia?"

He could hear her anger before she even spoke, "W-what?! What kind of guy answers his phone like that?! You could stand to at least act a little happier to talk to me you know!"

"I-I know," Jude hung his head in resignation, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…It's just a lot's going on right now and I thought…"

"Thought what?" Leia asked, genuinely curious, anger forgotten.

Jude blushed, "That-that you might have been Gaius."

There was silence on the other side of the phone for a moment before, "Gaius? Why would I be Gaius? He hates his GHS."

"I-I know, it's just that I've been texting him a bit…" He spoke softly, not sure how much he wanted to share. Before taking a deep breath, deciding that he wanted her council on the matter.

"A-Actually, Leia?" He began.

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you think I could talk to you about something?" He questioned.

Her voice flowed softly, warmly like a sun, "Of course Jude, you know you can talk to me about anything."

He breathed out a sigh of relief, "S-see, the truth is… The last time I talked to Gaius…I…may have sort of…" He cringed at his own stupidity, "…confessed to him."

"Wha-" She whispered, then screamed, "You wHAT?!"

"I know, I know." He grimaced, "I shouldn't have done that, he's been avoiding me ever since. Now all I want to do is go back to before I said anything."

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on there," a quiet voice could be heard on the other line but Jude couldn't make out who it was until, "Alvin! Back off, this is a super-secret phone call! No boys allowed!"

"But aren't you talking to Jude?" Jude could now hear him clearly, including his sigh, "Besides with you screaming over here it'd be worse to ignore you wouldn't it?"

"Alvin…" Jude hadn't really thought about why Leia called him in the first place, maybe they needed his help with something…"Why'd you guys call me, anyway?"

"Oh that? She hasn't told you yet?" Alvin sighed, "Gaius has been acting weird, we can't get him to talk to us. We thought you might be able to get him to open up."

Jude's eyes widened, unable to think of a response.

"Alvin!" Leia yelled, "Why'd you tell him?!"

"H-Huh? Wasn't that what you were calling him for?" The mercenary grunted out, "What're you hitting me for?"

"Well, yeah, before…but…" Her voice was filled with concern, "…are you okay, Jude? This isn't your fault, you have to know that…"

Alvin groaned, "Geez, why do I feel like I missed out on something really big?"

"Because you did." Leia responded matter-of-factly.

"I'm going there!" Jude said, "Even if he is avoiding me, I won't feel better until I know he's alright!"

"Right!" Leia smiled, voice brimming with passion, "You have to chase him before he gets away, make sure he knows how you really feel!"

"Right!" Jude blushed, "W-wait, hang on, Leia, that's not what I'm going there for."

"Oh, right!" Leia chuckled in embarrassment, "Make sure he's okay first but talking about it is important, yeah? Even if in the end you're dumped, you'll have tried your best!"

"R-right…" Jude agreed.

"Wait, dumped? Did he ask him out or something?" Alvin teased.

"Yeah, actually." Leia told him.

"W-what, seriously?!" Alvin gasped.

Jude grumbled, "Leia…! What happened to it being a super-secret?"

"O-oh! Right, sorry Jude! A-anyway we have to go, uh, we're breaking up! I ca-t-h-er-ou."

"W-wait, wait a second," Alvin panicked, his voice oddly much clearer than Leia's, despite them using the same GHS from the same location, "Jude, did you rea—"

The call ended.

Jude laid back on his bed taking a large, rather warn out sigh. Just what was going on with them? All he could think about a few minutes ago was Gaius but now he just wanted to crawl in a hole. And sleep, he wanted to sleep too. Why'd she have to tell him like that? Whatever, the others were bound to eventually find out, anyway. Besides, he was pretty sure Muzet already knew.

It didn't take long for him to gather up his strength and courage and go to Gaius's Castle. As he walked up the snow covered stone steps he couldn't help but wish he had had the foresight to bring a coat this time around.

"Jude!" Leia ran up to him excitedly, "You came!"

"Of course, I did say that I was going to come, didn't I?" He sighed.

She scratched her chin in thought, "Well yeah but for some reason I thought you'd be too scared. I mean confronting your crush is tough. I know it was for me."

Jude perked up, "You've had a crush Leia? Was it someone I knew?"

"H-Huh?" She blushed, waving her arms back and forth, "Enough about me, Gaius needs your help! I'll just—uh—give you some privacy, yeah!" She ran away, face thoroughly flushed.

"What was that all about?" He sneezed and went inside where it was much warmer.

Once he reached Gaius's quarters, he was surprised to see him acting rather normally. He gulped before taking a few steps forward.

"U-uh, h-hey, Gaius…" Jude spoke, interrupting Gaius from filling out paperwork.

Gaius looked up, "Oh Jude, I…I didn't expect you to come over. Is something the matter?"

"Of course there is." He whined, "You've been ignoring me for three weeks, am I supposed to take that as a no?"

"I beg your pardon?" Gaius set his quill down, and stood up.

"A-ah, well…" Jude put a hand behind his back and held his sleeve awkwardly, not knowing how to continue.

Gaius let out a short breath, "I did not respond to your texts because I felt like this sort of matter should be handled in person, when I tried to tell you that my GHS seems to have malfunctioned. Every time I texted 'person' it changed it to 'penguin', it was an unexpected hindrance."

"Mph—" Jude put a hand to his mouth to try to stop his laughter at Gaius's misfortune of his first meeting with autocorrect.

"And besides," Gaius lifted his left arm to cradle Jude's waist and his right to move Jude's hand away from his mouth, "I don't think I could ever really say no to you."

Jude couldn't tell if his blush was more from the words Gaius spoke or the motions he was making. Either way, he knew his heart was hammering at an uncontrollable pace. Is it healthy to have your heart beat so fast? Was he going to be okay? As a doctor he knew, but theory and practice do not always add up the same way! There was no way this was healthy!

His internal musings were silenced as Gaius moved his right hand to the back of Jude's head, and leaned forward.

 **I don't know if you noticed but I really like ending with kissing scenes. Hehe…well, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
